


Меньшее из зол

by WTF Gungrave 2017 (Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team), ZlobnayaBat



Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Category: Gungrave (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23432503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuhiro_Nightow_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Gungrave%202017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZlobnayaBat/pseuds/ZlobnayaBat
Summary: встреча в парке; безумный учёный и наёмный убийца беседуют о причинах для жизни после смерти.
Series: 2017 || Тексты G-PG-13 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685623





	Меньшее из зол

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lesser Evil](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/576577) by Naga. 



К вечеру воздух стал сухим и холодным. Приближался снегопад — Токиока Сатору ощущал это каждым нервом, каждым фибром души. Он поглубже запахнулся в лабораторный халат, закурил, глубоко затянулся и выдохнул облачко белого дыма. Доктор наслаждался моментом: со скамьи в парке, на которой он сидел, открывался прекрасный вид на залив и сверкающий в чаше долины Биллионсити. Звёзды в небе казались неумелыми копиями блистающих огней, сотворенных человеческими руками.  
Два телохранителя, сопровождавшие его повсюду, предусмотрительно остались на краю маленького парка, рядом с машиной. Эти парни, Пиппин и Роуленд, давали ему большую свободу действий и позволяли время от времени сбегать из научного комплекса. Прошлые телохранители следили за ним более бдительно. Но один из них был убит во время нападения на Токиоку и его коллег во время отчётного визита к Гарри Макдауэллу. Второй тогда же получил пулю в колено и, как сказали, вышел на пенсию. Подчинённые Макдауэлла какое-то время волновались из-за возможной утечки информации, но всё обошлось. Историю замяли — Токиока примерно догадывался, как именно.  
— Доктор Токиока.  
Он вздрогнул от звуков ровного, холодного голоса. Тень отделилась от деревьев за его спиной, и высокий мужчина выступил на освещённое рассеянными городскими огнями место.  
Токиока выдохнул, потирая грудь напротив забившегося сердца:  
— Вы! Вы меня когда-нибудь до инфаркта доведёте!  
Гость промолчал, бесшумно, как призрак, скользнув мимо, чтобы с едва слышным шорохом одежды сесть на другую половину скамьи.  
Токиока бросил на безмолвного гостя ещё один взгляд. Тот был одет в тёмное: коричневая кожаная куртка, простые джинсы, армейские ботинки. Шерстяная кепка, надвинутая на лоб, затеняла черты лица. Гость повернулся к Токиоке, и доктор увидел золотисто-янтарный глаз, изучающий его сквозь неопрятно длинные пряди волос. В жизни Брендон Хит совсем не походил на свои официальные снимки или случайные фото из новостных хроник.  
Только глаза те же — ледяной, немигающий волчий взгляд, взгляд хищника среди людей.  
— Есть разговор.  
Токиока сделал ещё одну затяжку, надеясь успокоиться. Человек, сидевший рядом, всегда заставлял доктора нервничать, и волнение не было связано с опасениями, что их встречи могли обнаружиться.  
Сотрудничество с Брендоном Хитом относилось к случаям, когда приходится иметь дело с меньшим злом, чтобы справиться с большим.  
— Их интересует прорыв, — заговорил доктор, бросив быстрый взгляд на молчаливого собеседника, чтобы уловить его реакцию. — Проект же нисколько не продвинулся, так что это вопрос времени — когда на меня спишут все «неудачи» и «просчёты». При этом Грегори… кстати, это мой новый ассистент…  
— Грегори Хамельц, двадцать девять лет. Диплом с отличием по биоинженерии. После полугода в Милленионе переведён под ваше начало.  
Токиока сообразил, что неприлично пялится на Хита. Иногда он забывал — у этого человека своя сеть информаторов, личных в том числе.  
— Да, верно. Прошу заметить, чрезвычайно умён и амбициозен. А став моим ассистентом, получил доступ ко всем результатам моей работы. Дайте ему время, и он обнаружит, что я умышленно торможу исследования. Думаю, Макдауэлла это не порадует.  
Токиока погрузился в молчание, обдумывая мрачные перспективы этого «не порадует». Он вовсе не жаждал визита очередной бандитской бригады, которая явится, чтобы «поставить его на место» или, что гораздо хуже, чтобы познакомить его поближе с этим садистом Балладбёрдом Ли. В своё время доктору хватило его брата. Токиока никогда не питал иллюзий, что с честью выдержит пытки. Он не был настолько смелым или высоконравственным человеком. Просто глупо — вставать на пути такой махины. В итоге ты покойник, а мертвецы уже ничего не способны изменить.  
Или он так думал.  
— Некрорайз.  
— Что, простите?  
— Расскажите о нём ещё.  
Токиока постучал сигаретой по краю скамейки, наблюдая, как пепел осыпается хлопьями.  
— Я уже рассказал вам всё. Что ещё вы хотите знать? И выражайтесь точнее, будьте добры. Вас ведь интересуют не детали ежедневных опытов?  
— Некрорайзы могут действовать самостоятельно? Или всегда нужен тот, кто отдаёт приказы?  
Токиока задумался.  
— Думаю, вы спрашиваете, сохраняют ли они способность самостоятельно мыслить. Ответ — может быть. В очень ограниченной степени. Мы изучали функционирование их мозга и модели поведения. Похоже, большая часть их процессов мышления сохраняется только в пределах инстинктивного поведения и некоторых хорошо закрепленных условных рефлексов. Например, если бросить некрорайза в воду, а раньше он был хорошим пловцом, то он и теперь поплывёт. Бросьте того, кто плавать не умел, — он камнем пойдёт ко дну. Но прикажите некрорайзу сесть за руль автомобиля, и он будет просто сидеть, как кусок… ну, как кусок мёртвой плоти. Вождение — слишком сложная вещь. С другой стороны… Мне попался один субъект, который при жизни был поваром, и он действительно готовил вполне приличную яичницу, — Токиока задумчиво улыбнулся. — Мозг — очень необычный орган. Даже я не могу сказать, почему одни навыки сохраняются, а другие исчезают.  
— А вы можете сделать?  
Токиока в замешательстве воззрился на собеседника:  
— Яичницу? Но я как бы…  
— Разумного некрорайза.  
Токиока понял, что совсем запутался.  
— Полностью самостоятельного некрорайза? Возможно… но зачем? Смысл технологии в создании суперсолдат, не чувствующих боли и выдерживающих более опасные раны и повреждения, чем живые люди. Солдат, которые абсолютно преданы и покорны их хозяину или дрессировщику. Суперсолдаты с критическим мышлением… ну, это совершенно непродуманное решение.  
— Но вы можете?  
— Позвольте сначала спросить: зачем вам это? Вы пытаетесь создать такого некрорайза? Я согласился поговорить с вами по одной причине — вы сказали, что хотите завершить проект «Некрорайз». Не развивать его! Даже если отбросить вопрос о возможности… Вы знаете, для чего нужны некрорайзы? Нынешние хотя бы не обладают самосознанием. А знать, что ты мёртв и всё же не можешь умереть, знать, что ты просто машина для убийства, что тебя будут использовать, пока можно собрать из кусков целое тело, знать, что у тебя нет будущего и жизни тоже больше нет… Да, я попаду в ад, но я ещё не опустился до такого!  
Токиока запоздало понял, что сжал руки в кулаки. Забавно: казалось бы, он пал ниже некуда, но от одной гипотезы о разумном и чувствующем трупе — уже мурашки по коже. Превратить мыслящее существо в одного из его ходячих мертвецов… К дьяволу всё это. Если Хит начнет настаивать, пусть идет куда подальше, и чёрт с ними, с последствиями.  
Хит посмотрел на него… странно. Токиока даже не пытался предположить, о чём он размышляет. Собеседник оставался для него абсолютной загадкой и после дюжины или около того встреч.  
— …прошу прощения.  
— За что?  
— Не знал, что вас так заденет эта тема.  
— Теперь знаете.  
Это что, улыбка? Или ее тень? Хотя обычно легче с камнем поладить, чем с этим парнем.  
Хит легко вздохнул и опустил взгляд на сверкающий пейзаж под ногами. Токиока воспользовался этой возможностью рассмотреть его повнимательнее.  
Он разглядывал Хита, мысленно возвращаясь к моменту их знакомства и сравнивая впечатления. Брендон Хит выглядел старше, чем выходило по его документам. Глубокие линии пролегли у глаз и рта, и тёмный взгляд казался слишком усталым для того, кому не исполнилось и тридцати. Узкое застывшее лицо, опущенные уголки жёсткого рта — всё говорило о нелёгкой жизни. Может, у доктора разыгралось воображение, но Хит словно бы постарел за время, прошедшее с их первой встречи. Устал. Износился.  
Доктор знал о нём только то, что знали все члены Миллениона и посторонние.  
Что этот человек занимает высокий пост, что его уважают подчинённые и равные, что большинство называет его в числе ключевых фигур нового поколения Синдиката.  
Что он известен как лучший и самый близкий друг Гарри Макдауэлла — правая рука и цепной пёс наследного принца Миллениона.  
Когда Хит впервые связался с ним полгода назад, доктор понятия не имел, что думать. Он отчаянно искал выход из положения и пошёл на риск. Когда к нему явился глава «Могилы», он подумал, что это обман, что его жизнь в любой момент может оборвать меткая пуля в сердце. Вместо этого ему предложили кое-что другое. В обмен на свою жизнь и сохранение их тайны Токиока рассказал всё, что знал о проекте «Некрорайз» и роли Гарри Макдауэлла в нём (насколько Токиоке было известно, Хит ещё не воспользовался этими сведениями). Ещё через несколько месяцев Хит намекнул, что саботаж проекта — именно та вещь, которая ему нужна. Токиока, подумывавший запатентовать собственный метод создавать проволочки и тянуть канитель, поддержал идею с радостью, несмотря на то, что задавался вопросом о причинах.  
Единственное, что он знал точно (а половина его знаний основывалась на догадках и дедукции) — это то, что по какой-то причине лучший друг Гарри Макдауэлла действовал не в интересах проекта «Некрорайз». В своих предположениях Токиока был готов зайти так далеко, чтобы подумать, будто для Хита не было бы ничего лучше полного закрытия проекта. У доктора бывали кошмары о том, как «Могила» вламывается в лабораторию, паля из пистолетов, но этого до сих пор не случилось, и Токиока начал сомневаться, случится ли оно когда-нибудь.  
— Если меня убьют…  
Токиока вздрогнул. Хит говорил, не глядя на доктора.  
— …я хочу, чтобы вы применили на мне некрорайз.  
На мгновение доктору показалось, что его подводит слух, а потом смысл слов всё-таки дошёл до него.  
— Что?!  
Хит бестрепетно выдержал взгляд доктора. Токиока несколько раз открывал и закрывал рот, прежде чем смог выпалить:  
— Вы в своём уме?  
— Скорее всего.  
— Но, во-первых, с чего вы взяли, что вас убьют? Кто-то узнал? А во-вторых, зачем вам это? Вы же станете ещё одним безмозглым автоматом, лабораторной крысой.  
Глаза Брендона блеснули:  
— Это всего лишь подстраховка на крайний случай. И я не собираюсь быть вашим подопытным кроликом. — Он сделал паузу. — Когда вы закончите с некрорайзом, передайте моё… тело… одному человеку.  
— Кому?  
Хит неотрывно смотрел на него, словно пытался уловить реакцию:  
— Большому Папе.  
Сейчас, наконец-то, доктору всё стало ясно, отчего у него появилось беспокоящее, болезненное ощущение, что в действиях Хита всё-таки была какая-то извращённая логика.  
— Понятно.  
Взгляд янтарных глаз устремился на него:  
— Так вы сделаете?  
Токиока снова затянулся сигаретой.  
— Скажите… вы могли бы просто рассказать обо всём Большому Папе. Почему вы этого не сделали? Тогда не было бы нужды в… подстраховке.  
Боль — вот что в первую очередь увидел Токиока на этом молодом лице.  
— У меня нет выбора.  
Токиока печально усмехнулся.  
— Когда мы встретились в первый раз, вы угрожали свернуть проект, если я не соглашусь вам помогать. Вы блефовали, правда? С самого начала вы не планировали вовлекать в это Милленион.  
Хит помолчал немного, прежде чем резко сменить тему:  
— Насколько сильным я стану? Смогу ли я по-прежнему пользоваться оружием?  
Встревоженный тем, какой оборот приняла беседа, Токиока решил уступить ему.  
— Ну, если… учтите, это всего лишь гипотеза, я ещё не согласился… если ваше тело подвергнуть некрорайзу, вы станете как минимум втрое сильнее и вдвое быстрее. Это базовые особенности нашей последней модели, к тому же вы находитесь в расцвете сил. В конкретно вашем случае показатели могут быть даже лучше. — Его практичный научный ум уже рассматривал этот случай с интересом. — Чувствительность к боли тоже уменьшится, а значит, вы станете выносливее. Вас сможет остановить только полное разрушение центральной нервной системы или уничтожение сердца. Как давно вы пользуетесь пистолетами?  
— Десять лет.  
— И насколько хорошо вы с ними управляетесь?  
Тусклый отблеск, холодок у виска — Токиока отшатнулся. Хит слегка опустил матово-чёрный «Зиг-Зауэр», остановив ствол на уровне щеки доктора. Ни намёка на веселье не было в опущенных уголках его губ:  
— В этом вся моя жизнь, доктор.  
Токиока поперхнулся дымом, мечтая о стакане воды, чтобы смочить пересохшее горло. Надо же было так сглупить!..  
— О, конечно. Думаю, вы восстановите все свои умения. Они у вас на уровне безусловных рефлексов.  
— А что насчёт запястий? Какую отдачу выдержат запястья и плечи?  
Токиока уставился на него:  
— Хм… Должен сказать, я совсем не разбираюсь в оружии. Я могу заложить базовую прочность мышц на растяжение. Подразумеваю, что вы сможете отталкиваться от неё, но…  
Хит резко встал, прервав Токиоку на полуслове:  
— Я с этим разберусь. — Телохранители, державшиеся в отдалении во время их беседы, медленно приближались. — Скоро вы получите один контейнер. Берегите его.  
— Постойте! — Токиока вскочил. — Раз уж мы заговорили серьёзно… Наверное, вы хотите сохранить рассудок и память неповреждёнными? Вы ведь об этом спрашивали раньше?  
— Да.  
— Я не могу гарантировать, что вы станете чем-то большим, чем неразумный некрорайз. Вполне вероятно, что вашу память и разум сохранить не удастся.  
— Я вас услышал.  
— Слишком много факторов, из-за которых что-то может пойти не так… Даже после опытов. Я хочу вам кое о чём рассказать. Год назад у нас был испытуемый. Тестирование сознания выявило аномалии, мы испробовали разные методы — результат оставался тем же. Этот субъект смог сохранить некоторые воспоминания. Мы выяснили это, потому что он узнал одного из исследователей. Сестру. Он не мог говорить, но он пытался. О, он действительно пытался. Знаете, что случилось дальше? — Токиока не стал дожидаться ответа, память жглась кислотой. — Через неделю он вырвался из фиксирующих ремней, спустился в подвал и бросился в печь котельной.  
— Я понимаю. Постарайтесь — вот всё, о чём я прошу.  
— Есть ещё кое-что, о чём я хотел бы спросить.  
Хит наклонил голову, безмолвно ожидая продолжения.  
— Зачем вы делаете это? Если он больше не друг вам, почему бы не выдать его? Если он по-прежнему ваш друг, почему вы так упорно хотите ему помешать?  
Хит застыл без движения, и Токиока уже подумывал, что он не ответит.  
— Вы не первый, кто об этом спрашивает, — он говорил мягко, задумчиво, будто с самим собой. — Потому что я его друг… вот почему я должен остановить его.  
Токиока опустился обратно на скамью, слепо глядя прямо перед собой:  
— Хотел бы я иметь хотя бы половину вашей смелости.  
Ответ оказался резким — Брендон почти огрызнулся:  
— Я не храбрый человек, доктор. Я трус.  
Его шаги глухо прошуршали, удаляясь. Поднявшийся холодный ветер донёс до Токиоки обрывки негромкого разговора.  
— Братан, всё нормально?  
— Да, ты хорошо справился.  
— Да не за что, братан, обращайся. Как тебе Скотти?  
— Неплох. Старательный. Честный.  
В ответ раздался смешок.  
— Да, он всё-таки мой брат. Передашь ему привет? Давно его не видел, они не выпускают нас из долбаного комплекса даже на выходные. Вот уроды озабоченные.  
— Ага.  
— А, насчет «Могилы»…  
— Всему своё время. Пока выполняй свою работу.  
— Угу, ладно. Извини, если я наглею, братан. Просто Скотти мне по ушам ездит, рассказывает о тебе и «Могиле», да и я всегда хотел быть кем-то повыше, чем телохранитель. Ну, знаешь… пробиться. Я подумал, что сплю, когда ты со мной связался.  
Послышался щелчок — это открылась и закрылась дверь автомобиля.  
— Как чувствует себя ваша мать?  
— Очень хорошо, прекрасно. Прошла обследование на прошлой неделе, анализы показывают, что всё чисто. Доктор сказал, что мы попали к ним как раз вовремя. Наша семья в долгу перед тобой, братан. Если мы можем что-то для тебя сделать, просто дай знать мне и Скотти.  
— Вы уже сделали достаточно. — За этим последовала пауза. — Извини.  
— Чего? Ты за что извиняешься, братан? Да я счастлив помогать тебе! — раздался ещё один смешок. — Милленион нацелился очень высоко, правда? Жду не дождусь, когда увижу этих чудищ в действии.  
— …и я.  
Машина Хита уехала.  
Токиока остался сидеть там же, где раньше, — он размышлял о природе людей, о разных масках, которые они носят, о стечении обстоятельств, сводивших их вместе и разделявших их.  
Он размышлял о товариществе, преданности и о том, что это такое — быть настоящим другом.


End file.
